


Yes, You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Customer Mickey, Frustrated Mickey, Humor, M/M, Mickey wants Ian big time, Oblivious Ian, Waiter Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:How about an au where Ian and Mickey haven't met before. When they do Mickey is the one who makes the first move to an oblivious Ian. Ian doesn't realize Mickey is flirting with him but since Mickey is really into him he keeps trying until Ian figures it out. I love oblivious Ian, he's adorable. The meeting and setting is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @Carisa, for you.  
> Thanks for this prompt. I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> #enjoy my peeps!

Damn Mickey is hungry. He and Iggy have been working their asses off at the garage all day. He wants nothing more than a heavy nice meal right now. He looks around and walks into the first restaurant he sees. He's happy it doesn't take too long before a waiter is walking towards him. He's a red head. Mickey takes a minute to realise how he doesn't know any red heads. The taller waiter walks towards him and something somewhere in Mickey's body shifts. 

"Fuck." Mickey whispers to himself. 

This guy is too hot for life. Mickey thinks about having this guy walking beside him to go do something couple-y. Mickey hasn't dated in like four years and it didn't work out. He had sworn off boyfriends but he could make an exception for the red head walking towards him. The waiter stands in front of him and smiles and Mickey decides right then and there that he will make this guy his, come rain come sunshine. 

He reads the guy's name tag. _Ian._ So fitting. 

"Hello there. My name is Ian, and I will be your server for the night. What can I get ya?"

Christ, even his fucking voice is sexy. "Ummm... what does," Mickey pretends he didn't catch his name and is reading his tag now. "Ian, recommend?" he smirks. 

Ian stares at him for a beat before collecting himself and his smile grows bigger. "Our special today is the T-bone with onion and fries. Delicious. You should definitely try it."

Mickey leans back and bites his lip. "Really? So you're not just recommending it 'cause it's the fucking special?"

Ian shakes his head 'no'. "No, I promise. You'll like it."

Mickey taps the table with both his hands. "Okay then! Ring it up!"

Ian's smile turns into a grin. "What drink do I get you before the food's ready?"

"Just a beer man."

"'Kay, be right back." the hot waiter says before walking away. 

It would be a fucking hypocritical for Mickey not to watch that ass walk away. He turns to see the lady on the next table smiling at him. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" 

The lady shrugs and sips on her juice still smiling. Mickey scratches at his left cheek with the middle finger and the girl fucking giggles.  
_Bitch._

Mickey immediately forgets about her though when he sees Ian walk towards him with his beer. "Enjoy." the waiter places the beer infront of Mickey and uncaps it. "Food will be ready in fifteen." 

He turns to walk away but Mickey stops him by grabbing his wrist. Except now that Ian is looking at him with his -green? grey?- eyes, what Mickey wanted to say evaporates. So he lets go of the hot waiter's hand and clears his throat instead.

"Thank you." he says. Ian nods and walks away. "Smooth." Mickey says to himself and slumps back on his chair. 

Mickey has always lacked game. For as long as he could remember he had never been very good at picking up guys. Case and point, he was at a restaurant crushing on a waiter who's sexuality he had no idea about. He shook his head and took a gulp of his beer. He has always tried to rely on his ass, everytime he went to a gay club to pick up men. But right now he had his loose jeans on so he couldn't showcase his assets to the gorgeous red head. Dammit. 

Mickey downed his entire beer when he saw his waiter come back with his food. Holy hell he was hot. How was Mickey going to get this man? 

 

~•~•

 

Ian walked towards his new customer and tried not to smile too much. His customer was so cute and adorable in a thuggish kind of way. Ian wanted to hug him and kiss those full lips. But with those 'fuck u-up' tattoos and the overall appearance no way this guy was gay. But every time he smiled, God, every time he smiled Ian wanted to pack him in his bag and take him home. 

He went and placed the food in front of his customer. "I'm Mickey by the way." the man with the ocean blue eyes offered, smiling. 

Ian couldn't take his eyes off that left dimple. "Nice to meet you Mick. Enjoy."

Mickey clears his throat and Ian stops. "You umm..." he scratches at his eyebrow with his thumb and lets out a cough. "What time do you leave?"

Ian frowns. "Why?"

Mickey fidgeted in his chair. "Because, you look like umm... a really nice guy. Thought maybe we could hang out somewhere where... you dont work." he coughs. "Maybe."

Ian nods. Did he just make a friend? "Sure. Don' see why not."

Mickey smirks and takes a bite of his food. "Maybe you could give me your numb..." he coughs, _again._

"Are you alright?" Ian asks concerned. 

"What?" Mickey raises a confused eyebrow. 

"You keep coughing so, I just thought if you had a cold I could maybe get you something for it." he offers helpfully. He doesn't like the idea of the cute blue eyed guy being sick. 

Mickey shakes his head. "No, I'm... It's fine."

Ian excuses himself so he doesn't end up staring at cute blue eyed Mickey eating his dinner like a creepy person. Mickey doesn't look like the guy to hesitate reporting him to the manager for being creepy as fuck. So he goes back to serving other customers but makes sure to keep his eyes on his new customer at all times. 

 

~•~•

 

Mickey wants to stub himself in the eye with his fork. He tried to ask the hot waiter for his number but the most he manged to do was make Ian think he has fucking tuberculosis. _Fuck._ He stubbed his steak and pulled out his wallet. He paid for his half eaten meal and leaves Ian a tip before walking out. 

 

~•~•

 

Ian came from the kitchen and glanced at Mickey's table. His heart sunk when he saw the guy had left without his number. How were they supposed to hang out if cute blue eyed guy didn't take his number? He sighs and goes to clear the table. 

 

~•~•

 

Mickey wakes up two days later with clear determination. Today he would get Ian's number and they would go on a date. If he couldn't use his words to show the waiter just how much he wanted him, he could use his actions. They did speak louder than words after all.

He gets to the restaurant early today. For breakfast. 

"Look who it is." Ian greets. "You're my very first customer, you know."

"Yeah?" Ian nods and smiles. "Remember when you agreed to hang out after work?" Mickey asks unsure but he hopes Ian doesn't catch it. 

How can Ian forget? He has been thinking about his cute blue eyed customer for the last 48 hours. He decides to play it cool though. He doesn't want to seem so enthusiastic and put off the guy. "Sure.'

Mickey swallows nervously. This guys is beautiful, of course he gets asked out practically every second of everyday. "What time do you get off?" he clears his throat. "Off work. When do you get off work? I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant." Ian interrupts and chuckles lightly. 

He wouldn't mind if Mickey _got him off_ though. Or vice versa. He wipes his sweaty hands on his apron and discards the dirty thoughts. His handsome customer probably has a girlfriend. No way this guy was available. Ian has always had shitty luck. 

 

~•~•

 

After work Mickey heads home and makes sure to wear one of his tight skinny jeans that accentuate his ass. He was going to let his ass speak for him, like he usually did. He had agreed to meet with Ian in one of the local bars. When he got there Ian was seated at one of the booths with a pitcher on the table and two burgers and onion rings. He slides in opposite the red head and taps the table. 

"I wanted to be the one to buy."

Ian tilts his head. "We are friends now. Next time it's your turn."

What the fuck? Mickey was in the fucking _friend zone_ now? What was he doing wrong? He reigns in his frustration and decides to push forward anyway. 

"Yeah, next time." Ian smiles that sweet smile with his small lips and Mickey's heart melts. How was it possible for Ian to keep getting hotter and hotter as the time goes by? Mickey had to look away because it was like staring into the sun. Fucking Christ that was the corniest thought he has ever had but he didn't care. How can any man be this beautiful? He was landing this man, he was landing him at all costs. "So Ian, you umm... you got a girl?"

Ian chokes on his beer and it comes out through his nose. "I'm sorry." he wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his checked shirt. "Sorry I..." that question came out of no where. He contemplates not coming out to Mickey but decides 'fuck it'. "I'm gay."

Best news Mickey had heard all day as far as he's concerned. "So guy?" he probes some more. 

Ian takes a time to appreciate his new friend for having no problem with his sexuality. "No guy actually."

Mickey nods and tries not to give away his happiness. "You... you want a guy? You looking?"

Ian frowns and thinks about it. He's looking, sure but he wishes Mickey and his hot ass would be among the available candidates. "Umm..." Ian twirls the beer left in his glass. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Mickey's night keeps getting better and better. "I have a dilemma if maybe you wanna help me out?"

"Of course." Ian thinks he would do anything for Mickey. 

"I like this person. So fucking much. But I... I don't know how to let them know."

Ian chews the inside of his cheek and swallows. Ofcourse Mickey likes someone else. His shitty luck continues. He sips on his glass and bangs the mug on the table unintentionally. "Sorry." he apologizes. "The only way is to tell them or take them out on a date." he offers. 

Mickey stares at his beer and speaks quietly. "What if I took the person out and they think I'm taking them out as just a friend?"

Ian hisses. "That, that could be a problem." Ian wishes more than anything he was this _person._ "Maybe you should just... kiss them." he suggests. "I don't see a more clear way to express how you feel." he shrugs and pours himself another glass of beer. All this helping the guy he wants get someone else is giving him a headache. He sighs inaudibly and takes a big gulp. 

"Mind if I... try it on you?"

Ian swallows. No way he heard that correctly. "What?"

"I am..." Mickey clears his throat and tries so hard not to take back his question. "I was wondering if I could try the... you know, the kiss on you. I don't think I'm very good so maybe you could tell me if they're gonna like it or whatever."

Ian weighs his options;  
(i) He kisses Mickey and he falls more in like with him and his heart continues to break because he's not the person Mickey wants. 

(ii) He kisses Mickey and makes the best out of it because it might be the one and only opportunity he ever gets to kiss the other man. 

Option two wins. 

"Yeah..." it's his turn to clear his throat. "Yeah. Totally."

Mickey licks his lips and Ian does the same subconsciously. The brunette gets up and goes to Ian's side of the table. Ian turns to face him eagerly. Mickey moves closer and Ian meets halfway. When their lips connect both men take in sharp breathes. Mickey relishes in the soft lips and the jolts going up and down his body. Ian tries unsuccessfully not enjoy the kiss too much but he ends up pulling Mickey even closer by his shoulder.

"She is one lucky lady." Ian whispers when they pull apart. 

_What?!_ Mickey thinks but his mind is too jumbled to produce any coherent words.

 

~•~•

 

"Iggy, I swear to fucking God I have tried everything there is to let this dude know I'm into him but he can't seem to pick up on any of it." 

Iggy gets up from under the car and looks at his brother. "Mick, I love you. But you're not the best at communicating. Try just telling him fucking outright or some shit."

Mickey thinks Iggy doesn't know what he's talking about since he even kissed the red head biut he decides to take his advice anyway. 

 

~•~•

 

The next day Mickey waits for Ian to get out of work so they can walk home together. "You wanna go back to mine? We could play video games or some shit."

Ian thinks back to their kiss and wonders what are the chances Mickey would agree to 'rehearse' again. "Yeah. Sounds like fun." he agrees and they head to Mickey's.

"So, how did it go with the person you like?" Ian asks when they walk in. 

Mickey has had enough of this. He turns to face the red head. "It's you."

"What?" Ian asks shocked. 

"I kissed you Ian! I've been to your restaurant practically every day this fucking month."

"Yeah, but you said you like the food."

"I like the waiter!"

"Me? You like me?"

" _Yes, you._ "

"You, Mickey like _like_ me?"

Mickey sighs and pulls Ian down by his neck and kisses the shit out of him to prove his fucking point. It seems like the only way at this point. Ian pulls back.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me before?"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "I've done everything but ride you on a table infront of the entire fucking restaurant Ian."

Ian scowls at him. "That's not true."

Mickey just pulls the oblivious fucker down for another kiss. This time with fucking tongue and grinds his half hard dick against him so he can shut up and do what Mickey has been wanting to do for an entire fucking month. 

"Shut up and fuck me. Is that clear enough for ya?"

"Yes sir." 

Ian replies, lifts Mickey by his thighs and carries him to his bedroom. He will probably have to think about how he missed all the signs that Mickey was into him. But right now, right now he was going to show Mickey just how into _him,_ he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked. 
> 
> Kudos appreciated and all thoughts allowed.  
> :)))


End file.
